


quiet night

by Sweven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Late at Night, Minor Injuries, Misuse of the Force, Pre-reveal Revan is named Reiles, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: Reiles just wants to sleep.Ficlet based on the prompt "One character saving the other" from the SWBigBang Discord server
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	quiet night

"Mission, I don't know how else I can say this, but for the last time, I had it completely under control."

"Uh huh, sure. So the blaster to the face was a part of your plan?"

Reiles didn't want to get involved. She'd had a long day. She was sleeping. Seemingly they were both alive and well enough to shout at each other. Whatever her crewmates were arguing about was none of her business. 

"I hardly needed you to put yourself in danger, you blew my cover!"

"Your cover was already blown!"

Zaalbar let out a low " _rrrrrrarrr_ " in agreement.

Reiles reeeeally didn't want to get involved. 

"What in the world are you three on about? It's the middle of the night! Mission, you should be in bed!"

With an agonising groan, Reiles opened her eyes to the dimly lit cupboard of a room she called her own. Great. Carth had joined the party. Sleep would be impossible now. 

The voices mixed now, at headache-inducing volume, even from this side of the _Hawk_. "I'm not a kid, Carth!" and "This is between Mission and I, Onasi!"

Reiles sat up, taking a moment to breathe in through her nose, convincing herself that she was calm and collected. She was training to be a Jedi after all, calmness was a requisite.

"Bastila what happened to your face?!"

Carths voice was loud and jarring, and Reiles felt her calmness evaporate, and if it was mixed with a tiny bit of worry for her friend, she damn well wasn't going to let it show. She scrabbled for a robe, unwilling to turn on more light than strictly necessary. 

"I saved her, Carth," Mission's voice had a smug quality to it, and Reiles didn't need to see Bastilas face to know that she bristled at the words. "She won't admit it, but those pirates would have taken her head off it I hadn't been there!"

"Nonsense, Mission!"

"It's so typical of you to not admit that you needed help." Carth was, as usual when Bastila was involved, not helping diffuse the situation. Reiles walked quicker now, eager to have this over with so that she could go back to bed.

"Even a Jedi must accept help when needed, Bastila," Juhanis voice joined the chorus, tired and pitched lower than normal. Like Reiles, the Cathar must've been sleeping. At this point they'd wake the entire ship, and waking Canderous with this racket might just result in blaster fire.

Bastila's voice was turning shrill. "I was fine! I certainly didn't need help from a _child_!"

Reiles wasn't sure if a Wookie could laugh, but as she turned the corner it sounded a lot like Zaalbar did.

" _I'm not a chil_ \--oh. Hello captain," the young Twi'lek's anger suddenly waned and a look of contrition came over her face instead. "We woke you."

"Yes," Reiles said with an icy smile. "You did." She looked around at her crew. Carth and Juhani still in their night-clothes, Mission and Zaalbar were dirty, but no dirtier than usual, so she wasn't worried about them. Bastila though... Her eye was swollen and her nose had been bloodied. Bruised, but fine. Zero reason to wake everyone up. "You, get to the medbay. The rest of you, go to bed. If I hear another _sound_ tonight, I'm spacing the lot of you."

"But...," Mission started.

" _Mission_ ," Reiles snapped and reached out with the Force before she realised what she was doing, the urge to silence the teenager suddenly overwhelming. Mission stepped back, a touch of fear in her eyes.

Bastila took Mission's arm with a light hand, guiding them both towards the med bay. "Come on, Mission. Help me the the kolto pack, please," her voice suddenly tender and low. She glanced at Reiles oddly, and the Jedi-in-training was left with a strange mix of regret and righteousness simmering low in her belly.

The crew scattered, all of them going back to bed with fewer grumbles than Reiles expected. As she made her way to her own room, she saw a flash of red, an armour-clad figure standing in the doorway to the cargo hold. Canderous smiled at her, a cruel, knowing smile, and disappeared back into the shadows, leaving Reiles alone in the now silent ship.


End file.
